


A Rock and a Hard Place

by Greysgate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: Jack and Daniel get stuck in a crevasse. While waiting to be rescued, they make an important discovery.





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle -- this was my very first M/M fic. I've learned *a lot* since then. <3
> 
> Cheers.

The temple floor gave way, and the two men standing on it fell into a deep crevasse. When they stopped falling, they were pinned in the chasm, just enough light filtering in above for them to be able to see each other’s faces. They hung against the irregular rock walls, bodies jammed together, face to face. 

Jack gazed down on either side and decided he didn’t want to continue falling. Daniel glanced up and guessed they had dropped maybe thirty feet from the floor, but the bottom was nowhere in sight.

“So I guess we climb out, huh?” he asked his CO. 

Placing a hand on either side of Daniel’s head, Jack pushed against it, trying to gain some purchase to begin the process. He pressed his boots against the walls at Daniel’s side, and little pieces of the wall began to crumble away beneath his hands and feet.

“Nope. Looks like if we try to climb up, we’re just gonna slip farther. Smartest thing is to stay put and wait for Teal’c and Carter to come haul us out.”

He reached up and barked a message through the comm. unit to the other members of his team. 

Carter assured him they’d be there as soon as they could, maybe an hour’s time. 

“Might want to make it a little faster,” Daniel called into his radio. “There’s a good possibility we could suffocate, if we’re stuck like this too long.” 

“Understood,” Teal’c responded succinctly. 

Jack eyed Daniel. “So we just wait.” 

For a long time, neither one spoke. They just stared at each other.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, and Daniel cut in, “I don’t want to hear about sports, Jack.” 

O’Neill closed his mouth again. His eyes roamed over Daniel’s face, and then glanced up at the crack above their heads. “Reckon it’s been an hour?” 

Daniel checked his watch. “Just feels like it, actually. Think they got lost?” 

“Hell, no! You can see the fuckin’ temple from the camp. How could they get lost?” Jack contacted Carter again. 

“Sorry, sir, but we’ve been… held up. Are you guys okay?” 

“Not in any imminent danger, major, but my bladder’s full and taking a piss is a little inconvenient at the moment.” 

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied. “Just hang tight, sir, and we’ll be there as soon as we can. Carter out.” 

Jack lifted an eyebrow at Daniel in silent question. 

Daniel grinned and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s holding them up, but I’m sure it’s a valid delay. Meanwhile, I need to take a leak myself. I’ll try not to get any on your boots.” 

He reached down between them and started to work on the buttons on his BDU pants. 

Jack sucked in a breath. “You _do_ know you’re bouncing around against my bladder with your hand, don’t you, Daniel?” 

Daniel shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with you whipping it out and relieving yourself, Jack.” 

He tried to look down between them, but their chests were pressed together so tightly that his hands were completely out of sight. He moved by feel and slowly made his way through the buttons on the BDU pants. Turning his gaze back up to the wall beside Jack’s head, he grunted as he tugged his pants down in front far enough to pull his equipment out. 

“Spread your legs,” he told Jack. 

“Huh?”

 

Daniel saw that Jack’s eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted, and his breathing was shallower now. He scowled. “So I don’t pee on your boots,” he clarified. 

“Oh.” Jack’s feet came up on either side of him. 

Daniel groaned with pleasure as the sound of falling water reached their ears. He shook himself to dislodge the last droplets of urine, and then started trying to redress himself. After several minutes of fumbling, he gave up. “Oh, well. At least my bladder’s not full. I’ll pack up on the way to the top and hope my pants don’t fall off.” 

“You mean… you’re hangin’ out down there?” asked Jack breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Hope it doesn’t bother you.” 

“No. No. Of course not. You just can’t put it up, right?” 

“Not without hurting myself or dislodging us from the bottleneck, no.” Daniel stared at his CO. “You’re not homophobic, are you, Jack?” 

“You’re not gay, are you, Dick? Uh, Daniel?” 

Daniel shook his head. “No. I was married, remember?” 

Jack nodded. “Yeah. So was I.” 

“So you’re okay now? Not afraid I’m going to make a grab for your dick if you pee?” 

Jack looked embarrassed. He looked flustered. “No, I’m fine. Just fine.” He reached down between them where he couldn’t see, and felt for his buttons. His hands moved slowly, gingerly in that confined space. 

Daniel leaned his head back against the wall. His eyes closed. He held his breath. Then he opened his eyes and looked right into the other man’s face. 

There was hesitance in those dark eyes. Uncertainty. He smiled. “It’s okay, Jack. You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

 “What’re you talking about, Daniel?” 

He started to speak, to open his mouth, but pleasure got in the way and he grunted. It was more than he could bear. His grin stretched farther across his face. There was no way Jack was going to admit to what he was doing, and Daniel knew it. But he was glad it was happening. All those confusing dreams he’d had over the last year or so suddenly came into sharp focus. Jack was going to need some help getting there, was all. It would have to be handled carefully. 

“Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to—“ 

“Jack, you’re stroking my dick,” Daniel said softly. 

“Am not,” the older man shot back. “Spread 'em.” 

Daniel pressed his head backward against the wall for leverage and brought his boot soles up against the wall on either side of Jack’s body.

The stroking stopped, and he heard the sound of falling water as Jack finally did what he’d been trying to do. He heard Jack groan with relief, and the sound added to his already heightened stimulation. He felt himself hardening faster, until his penis rubbed against the other man’s. 

Jack didn’t say anything. His breathing was short and shallow. He was staring expectantly. 

“It’s okay, Jack,” Daniel assured him. “I trust you.” 

Jack’s hands didn’t move, but his cock lifted, stiffened and slipped right alongside Daniel’s own. 

Daniel leaned closer. He could feel Jack’s breath on his lips. Tilting his head to dodge the bill of Jack’s ball cap, he slowly, gently moved closer until he could reach the other man’s mouth. 

Jack remained still as Daniel kissed him. At first he didn’t respond, but Daniel was patient and tender. He slipped one hand between them and stroked Jack’s hand, coaxing it into motion toward him. Jack’s fingers slipped along his own shaft, then reached beneath and touched Daniel’s. 

Daniel groaned, eyes closed, and Jack’s mouth opened hungrily. His free hand clutched at Daniel’s neck, drawing him closer, crushing his mouth against Jack’s. Daniel was starving, aching now for… something. He held Jack’s face in his hands, devouring his mouth, his tongue as he tried to press closer. 

The wall crumbling stopped that motion instantly, and the two men jerked apart, panting, eyes wild with desire. 

“Daniel, I…” 

Jack couldn’t say what he wanted. Daniel couldn’t either. He reached down and grasped Jack’s erection, sliding his fingers back and forth in familiar motion. A moment later, Jack did the same with him. Sweating and grunting, each brought the other to satisfaction, and the moment passed. They caught their breath for a moment, and Jack’s comm. unit came alive. 

“We’re almost there, sir,” Carter announced. “We had to send back through the Stargate for ropes.” 

“Good job, Carter,” he told her, and shut the unit off. He looked at his companion. “That didn’t happen,” he said softly. 

“Yes, Jack. It _did_. And we need to talk about it. But not here, and not now.” 

Jack shook his head. “Didn’t happen, Daniel. Nothing to talk about.” 

Daniel got the message, but refused to accept it. 

Carter and Teal’c rescued them as promised, and by the time they reached the temple floor their clothing was properly arranged. They moved out, finished their exploration of the ruins, and returned home through the portal. But as they headed out for debriefing, Daniel noticed a spot on Jack’s boot that could only be one thing. 

Daniel’s semen. 

* * *

For two days, things had been business as usual. The weekend arrived, and Daniel paced his living room floor much of the day, thinking about what had happened in that crevasse. He fantasized – he couldn’t help it – about how it might be with Jack, and found himself growing excited thinking about it. He’d never been closer to another man in his life. There was something special about their relationship, and at first he had trouble recognizing it for what it was. But when he thought about being in that tight, dark place with Jack, he knew. 

He was _in love._

_With Jack O’Neill._

And he could never let him know it. 

Daniel sat down on the sofa and sulked, devastated now by the realization. 

He put his head back on the sofa, weary beyond belief, and fell asleep. 

“It’s six o’clock on a Saturday night,” Jack said in his dream. “Wake up, Daniel. Don’t you have a life?” 

Eyes opened and blinked, and it took a moment for Daniel to realize that he wasn’t dreaming. 

Jack sat on the coffee table in front of him, open beer in his hand, five of the six bottles sitting at his side.

“What the hell are you doing here, Jack?” he demanded. 

“You said we had to talk,” he said, and drained the beer bottle quickly. He reached for another one, opened it and downed about half the contents. “So here I am. Let’s talk.” 

“You said nothing happened,” Daniel shot back. He sighed. He really didn’t want to have this talk now, knowing what he knew. 

“We jacked each other off,” Jack snapped angrily. “You were right. We need to talk about that.” 

Hope glimmered in Daniel’s heart, and he sat up straighter. “Okay. Where do you want to start?” 

Jack finished the beer and opened another, obviously intent on being drunk by the time he finished talking. “Have you ever had a homosexual experience?” 

That was so unexpected as to completely kill Daniel’s anticipation.

“Not exactly,” he murmured. 

“Details,” Jack demanded, his tone conversational, not accusing or ordering. 

Daniel frowned. “I’ve never told anybody about this before, so I’ll expect you’ll keep it quiet. I met a girl at a college party, and took her up to my room. We kissed. We were getting into it pretty heavy, actually. I had her blouse off and she had a really nice rack. But when I put my hand in her pants, I found out she was a guy. Needless to say, the date ended right there.” 

Jack nodded, and finished the beer. He opened another. 

“How about you?” 

“Camp, when I was 14,” Jack said brusquely. “The only other kid from the neighborhood, only other guy I knew there. We hung together because we were familiar, and one night, right before we went home, he crawled into my bunk. We started talking about girls we knew, girls we wanted to…” He eyed Daniel. “To fuck. We started to get excited. Started jacking off together. We lay in the dark, talking about fucking girls and jacking ourselves off. He came on me. I came on him.” 

He paused. “Then he went back to his bunk and went to sleep. I didn’t talk to him any more after that.” 

“Because you were afraid you might have gone farther with him,” Daniel surmised. He reached for Jack’s beer, and took a swig. 

“No. I wasn’t attracted to him. I’ve never been attracted to guys.” 

“Until the other day, in that crevasse.” Daniel nodded. “Same with me, Jack.” 

“So what do we do about it?” He reached for the last beer, but Daniel took it out of his hands before he could open it. 

“You don’t get drunk, for one thing,” Daniel told him. “Because if you’re drunk, _nothing’s_ going to happen. I could be accused of taking unfair advantage.” 

“It takes more than a six-pack to get me drunk,” Jack assured him. 

Daniel conducted a sobriety test anyway, just to make sure. 

“Jeez, are you always this tight-assed?” Jack asked irritably. 

Daniel grinned. “You might like that aspect of my personality later,” he teased. 

Jack sat down on the sofa. His eyes were dark with desire now. His breathing became more rapid and shallow.

“So, is that how we’re gonna do it? I’m gonna fuck you? Cause I wasn’t sure how this thing’s supposed to work.” 

Daniel pulled off the gray sweatshirt top over his head, removed his glasses and set both on the coffee table next to the beers. “It’ll work any way you want it to,” he promised. “I’ve never done this before, either, Jack. But whatever happens, if it doesn’t feel right, just tell me and I’ll stop. You’re safe with me. I promise.” 

Jack nodded. He sat very still, looking at the man beside him. “So, now what?” 

Daniel made the first move. He took Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him. The response was hesitant at first, then warmed as tongues got involved, flaring up into full-blown passion. Jack’s hands were all over him, stroking his hair, his back, his thighs. Daniel reached for Jack’s zipper and freed his erection, taking cock and balls in his hands and squeezing, stroking until Jack groaned into his mouth with approval. Daniel pushed the other man backward against the padded sofa arm, trailing kisses down his neck, across his chest and belly, until he reached that unfamiliar territory. Hands still working, Daniel glanced up at Jack’s face, eyes open and looking back at him, watching to see how it looked. 

_This is Jack,_ Daniel reminded himself, looking into those dark, intense brown eyes. _Jack’s body. Jack’s soul, ready to change our whole world, for me._

He looked down at the penis in his hands, reached out with the tip of his tongue, and licked it. 

“Oh, my God,” Jack groaned. 

Daniel smiled. It felt right. He opened his mouth and took in as much as he could get, taking care not to scrape the sensitive skin with his teeth. Jack tasted clean, and smelled of soap and cologne. He had dressed for tonight, as if it were a date. He wanted this to happen, had spent time thinking about it, preparing for it. 

Daniel’s heart soared. Which meant it was much more than just a physical thing. Jack might never have the courage to say the words to him, but Daniel knew. 

He listened to the moans and grunts of pleasure, growing more and more excited. Jack’s hands stroked through his hair, grabbed at his back and shoulders. He went closer and closer to the edge, until he pushed Daniel away, making him sit up. 

“I want more,” he said breathlessly. “I want you in bed.” 

Daniel sat up and pulled Jack’s pants and shoes off, leaving them on the floor as they headed for the bedroom. Daniel stepped out of his own shoes on the way, unzipped his pants and shrugged them off halfway to the bed. By the time they arrived, with a stop in the bathroom for some hand lotion, both men were naked, and Daniel spread himself out on the bed. 

Jack lay on top of him, taking his mouth by storm. Daniel was delirious with joy, his heart so full he thought it would burst. Jack’s hands were on him, touching his dick and balls, stroking and squeezing him until he almost came. He felt the other man’s lubricated finger touch his anus, and his whole body quivered as he relaxed those muscles to let him in. 

He gasped with amazement at the sensation, the word ‘forbidden’ echoing in his head in a hundred different languages. This was wrong by many moral codes including the military’s, but it felt _so damned right_ he couldn’t stand it.

“Yes,” he murmured against Jack’s throat. “Oh, yes, please, Jack…” 

He lifted his legs higher, spreading himself wide open for his new lover, watching as he applied a liberal coating of lotion to his erection. Jack eased off him, sitting up on his knees, looking down to acquire his target. He positioned himself and gave a little push, slowly returning to his position covering the younger man. 

Daniel was shaking with need. He nodded, working hard to relax those muscles for Jack’s invading flesh. “No one but you,” he promised to Jack’s eyes. 

Jack was panting now, staring down into Daniel’s face.

He eased into him, gasping at the sensation.

“Oh, God,” he whispered. “This is so good…”

He stretched out fully on top of his lover and shoved. 

Daniel cried out, grimacing in pain.

His body arched away from the thrust, and he gripped Jack’s waist with both hands.

“Not so fast!” he panted. “God, that hurt!” 

Jack grinned. “First time always does, I hear.” He sobered and stroked Daniel’s hair. “Sorry, baby. It just feels so goddamn good to be inside you.” 

Nodding, Daniel blinked the tears from his eyes. “Yeah. Ditto.” He touched Jack’s face. “But _don’t_ call me baby. Don’t get used to calling me anything but what you already do, or you might slip.” 

Jack’s mouth descended on his. His hands held Daniel’s face tenderly as he slid deeper and deeper into Daniel’s body. He wrenched himself away and looked down, still holding his face. “I’m inside you, Daniel. Jesus, I’m _fucking_ you!” He started to move, his thrusts slow and gentle, maddening in their tenderness. 

Daniel’s heartbeat slammed against his ribs. It wasn’t enough, wonderful as it was. The initial discomfort of penetration was gone, and now all he felt was filled, wildly filled with Jack’s love. 

“Fuck me, Jack,” he panted. “Harder. Faster. I need more.” 

O’Neill obeyed. His rhythm increased, the power of his strokes amplifying until he was slamming into Daniel’s backside. 

Daniel crowed with delight, gasping with delirious pleasure as he clutched at Jack’s buttocks, demanding still more. He was close, so close, but he needed something else. He looked up into Jack’s face, eyes closed with pure bliss, and felt himself falling, losing control. Jack’s hand swept between them, taking charge of Daniel’s erection, grasping and squeezing, sliding along his full length. He came, his cock squirting hot semen into the sweaty void between their bodies. 

“Oh, God!” Jack cried, and curled over him as his own climax crested, throbbing endlessly until he had no strength left.

He collapsed on Daniel, his face pressed against the pillow beside the younger man’s head.

“That was just… Wow.” 

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed. He smiled and encircled Jack’s ribs with his arms. The other man raised up onto his elbows and looked down at him. Then he kissed him, tenderly now, sensuously. When he drew away, Daniel reached up to touch his face, to stroke his fingers against Jack’s graying, close cropped hair. “I love you, Jack.” 

O’Neill’s eyes grew darker still, more serious. “I know, Daniel,” he said softly. “I’ve always known. I guess we just had to get stuck between a rock and a hard place to face that, huh?” 

Daniel grinned. “Yeah. But I’m glad it happened.” His ass was throbbing wonderfully, still clutching Jack’s fading hard-on. “I think I’m going to like this new dimension in our relationship.” 

Jack cocked his head with a gleam in his dark eyes. “And next time, we try it the other way. I’ve just gotta know what it feels like, Daniel. If it’s that good…” 

“It is. Trust me.” 

“Then we have to be equal partners in this.” 

“We will be, Jack. I promise.” 

FIN


End file.
